Men in Blcak
by Egbert0112
Summary: The story about how Agent K and J came to 40 years ago.


Fanfiction-Men in Black.

Chapter 1:

Agent K walks back to home, and the sweat is pouring off him. With eyebrows knot in a frown, he recalls the situation happened one hour before. Even if Boris the animal did not kill him successfully, but the last words he said have made K curious all the way. "You can escape once, but you cannot escape twice. Let us go back 40 years ago, the history will be rewrite, and you will not alive anymore!" Boris the annimal's words haunt K's mind.

He has a glazed-eye and opens the door with an absent expression on his face. His heart races, which make him restless in a deep degree as if predicting something bad will be happened soon. Without wipe perspiration, he walks in a hurry to his bedroom, and takes up a monitor which is delicate. After pressing the button in the monitor, a wall is rising slowly like a metal gate. A back room appears immediately. This room is like a gun store in other planet, which is displayed with several kinks of space guns. He pauses for a moment, and walk into this room with stable steps. By looking around all guns in this room, his eyes fixes in a super space gun, which is his favorate one. He take up this gun slowly and wipes it softly. "You have to fight again I think" K uses his gentle tone talking to his gun.

K takes his gun walking to the sofa and sits down. When he is watching his favorare, a huge voice comes out from a corner of a wall. That wall had blast out a hole, and Boris the animal gets in from the corner with a big but gloomy smile in his face.

"Hi K, nice to see you again." Boris uses his muffled tone as before talks to agent K.

The eyes of K is firmly, "I know you do not give up, so waiting you here." He talks to Boris the animal with a stable tone and plays with his gun from time to time.

Boris the animal laughed loudly when he heared what K said. Then he turns to look at his failed arm. "Do you remember the scene in the 40 years ago?" Boris the animal clenched his hands and his legs are trembling all the time. "If give me a chance again, my arm will be energetic now, and you will drop down under my gun. I will not fail again!" His emotion was in excitement and lips trembled in agitation. At this time, his eyes scatters a fire light, and he look at his little spider in his hand, which can come in and go out from Boris's one hand and emit poison sting to kill other people.

Agent K seems in no hurry to talk with Boris the animal, but actually he observed the actions of him all the way. "Can you win me this time? I don't think so. 40 years ago, you killed so many aliens in Earth, which already offended the Alien Law in Earth of the United States. So it was not treating unjustly to put you into the Moon Prison for 40 years. I have to admire you that you even have the nerve to escape from the prison and kill all the soldiers in the moon. " said by K outraged as if he is the embodiment of justice, "I will kill you this time."

"Ha Ha Ha…" Boris the animal laughed loudly again, "Really? You must be lost this time. Look at this." Then Boris the animal take a shell-shaped ironware out. This thing like an archaic cultural relic. Some delicate figures in the surface of it, which make it more beautiful and elegant. "Do you know that it is?" One side of his mouth pulled up in half a smile, "This is the Time Machine, which is the death device of you."

"You are kidding me, right? Your humorous ability has improve a lot in these 40 years, Boris the animal." said by K.

"It's just Boris" Boris the animal grinded his teeth, and showing a disgusting expression in his face. Apparently, he hates other people calling him The Animal. "However, you will be disappeared in a near future. The Time Machine will take us go back 40 years ago, and I will in that time kill you. Only if in this way, my arm do not broken. I do kill you for my failed arm, I do rewrite the history!" At this time, his eyes disseminate red lights and the muscles in his arms tensed gradually.

"Stop daydreaming, Boris the animal"

"Let's agree to disagree" Boris raise his hand, and the little spider in his hand make a posture that emitting poison sting to agent K.

At the same time, agent K raised his space gun and aimed at Boris the animal. Suddenly, a blue light emits from the space gun and shooting to the direction of Boris the animal. But Boris flashes to another side of the room like a wind. Boris the animal gnashed the teeth in anger, and the little spider shoots so many poison sting to the direction of agent K. Even if K was escaped of many stings, two of them shoots the shoulder of K, and then he fainted without moving.

"I had said the history will be rewrite, Ha ha ha ha…" Boris the animal walks to the agent K, and raised his body on the shoulder, "Let's go back 40 years ago. Oh, I seem forget one thing." He took up the Time Machine, and turned the time into July 15, 1975, "Let's restart our battle."

Boris the animal carried agent K climbed to the top of that building, which is about 100 meters. In the top, we can have a panoramic view of whole city. It's in the night, so the whole city looks like a fluorescent radioactive space.

"Oh, how beautiful the New York is! Such nice night scene is the gift for my rebirth right? K?" He looks fainting K and said loudly.

Suddenly, Boris the animal jumped from the top with holding K in his arms. In the process of dropping, he looked at his Time Machine from time to time. When there is only one meter away from the ground, Boris the animal cut off the blue line in the middle of Time Machine, and the fantastic scene happened. They two ascended quickly back to the top of the building again, and only one second later they dropped again. But in this time of dropping, they seem like two time travelers. New York City was never seen, Boris the animal saw dinosaur in flocks are marching in the way. But almost immediately, the scene changed again. He found the ancient Chinese people constructing the Great Wall. Yes , the time machine worked. At the same time, Boris the animal found his body was juvenescent quickly. His beard was fewer and his wrinkle in his face was wiped. As same as agent K, he changed to a energetic youth form an older one which was full of wrinkle in his face.

Time Machine was still processing. Suddenly, a strong wind blew to them, and the tremendous force of that wind separated them. Also, this force made Boris the animal fainted.

When they waked up, they found they cannot find each other. Yes, they are in different places, but in the same space-time. The Time Machine had already sent them back to July 15, 1975.

"Where it is?" Agent K felt dizzy. At this time, he was in a piece of bushes.

On the other hand, Boris the animal picked himself up from the ground. He was in a corner of downtown. "Ha ha ha… K, let's agree to disagree."

Chapter 2:

At the same time, agent J was murmured in his sleep. May be the cause of quarreling with K last night, his sleep tonight is not stable that turning over in bed from time to time. But suddenly, a horrible scene happened in his dream. He stood at the side of a cliff, and the valley is so deep that he cannot see the end of it. When J wondering where K was, K was pushed by an unknown force to the valley.

"Save me, J!" K yelled for J's help in the dream.

J sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It's only 2 o' clock in the early morning. His eyes stared like a ball and was covered with sweat at this moment. J and K were born with a kind of natural empathy all the time, so he felt something horrible will happened. He did not in no mood to sleep anymore, so he wore his black uniform quickly and went out to the center.

The sky clouded over like a devil coming. It seems that there was going to be rainstorm. J walked with vigorous strides into the door of center. Coming out from the lift, he found the decoration inside the center a little bit different than yesterday. But it is not the point for agent J now.

"K! Where are you, come out!" J paced back and forth in the hall of the center. His eyebrows are drawn in a frown, and he is most likely upset. Without seeing K coming out, J began to stamp his foot, "It's not funny, K." J opened his arms and shouted loudly.

"What are you talking about?" It is the agent O who is the supervisor of the center. She is 55 years old this year. Even if a little bit old, but she always keep her eyes incisive. Actually, she is one of the most experienced staff there.

"Hey, come on. Where is K!?" J stood with his hand on his hips and held his head to one side.

Agent O opened his eyes wide and disbelieved what he said. "K!? How do you know him?"

"Oh, come on! He is my partner." J began to smile. Indeed, this situation beyond expectation made him much too confusing. "This joke is not funny, O!"

Agent K seemed poker-faced, but there is a surging in her deep heart when she hear the name of K. she was recalling the wonderful time accompanied with K forty years ago, drinking together in a bar, riding horses in the prairie. As a matter of fact, agent K is the lover of O.

"Let's go to see K" said by O.

They came into a display room, which is used to commemorate the contributors to the center but sacrificed in the battle of defending the Earth. There are several statues in there.

"This is K" said by agent O slightly, "he had dead for forty years. In 1975, in order to protect the Earth from invading and killed by Boris the animal"

"That's impossible" J shook his head and looked around, "Last night I saw him, he is still alive!"

"Do you have a fever today?" agent O put her tone high.

This situation made J confused and disoriented. He had no idea about what had happened. But he was sure that the dream was a signal for help delivering by K. At this time, he remember a saying from agent K, "If you have no idea about something, just eat a pie." Then he walked into the pie store which he often went to with K.

"Tarte aux Fraises please" J looked around, a bewildered expression on his face. A surprising scene happened, he felt all the things in his eyes were waving, but in reality, all things were not change at all. With his working experience of several years, this situation illustrated that hyperspace things were happened already.

"What a nice day, man." An about 20 years old young man got near to him. His stature is short and small, and wearing a T-shirt with a pattern of planet in it. When seeing him at first glance, we will feel strange about him. Because it was summer, and the weather was very hot. But that man always put a cotton hat on his head. Also, his kept the smile in his face all the time.

Agent J felt strange about that man as well, "Do I know you?" He asked that man with a confusion.

"Do you know? All living things in the cosmos not only can live in this space-time, but also we can travel to another one" said by that young man, also with a big smile in his face.

"You are not human beings, say, who are you? What planet do you come from?" Agent J turned around to him quickly after hearing that amazing words of the young man, and the expression on his face looked like a cold brick. Working experiences of several years told him that there is a big secret in it.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not hostile to human beings", he took off his thick cotton hat subsequently. And an fantastic scene happened. His brain was transparent, and looks like a complicate circuit board. From the center of his brain, we can see a glamorous blue light scatter.

"It's amazing! " Agent K opened his mouth widely, and his eyes was going to be out.

"My name is Griffin, from Glamourian, a plan 20 light years away from the Earth." He wore his hat and talked to J with a calm tone, "50 years ago, my planet was destroyed by Boglodite, and Boris the animal."

"What What!? You say Boris the animal? I just hear that name in the center. " Agent J stopped him immediately.

"Yes, let me talk to you the details. After my hometown was destroyed by Boglidite, I escaped to the Earth and I am the only one survivor of our planet. But unfortunately, Boris the animal came to the Earth as well. He was captured by K and was locked in the prison in the Moon. But 40 years later, it's today, he escaped from the prison and steal the Time Machine to Earth, and took K back to 40 years ago."

"He revenged K and killing him, He wants to rewrite the history!" J slapped his one hand on the table, and bellowed that everyone in the restaurant can sound him.

"He had done it. So this is the reason why you cannot find your partner today. " Griffin also talked with the same smile on his face, he seemed not worry at all. "Our race from the Glamourian have a special ability that we can predict the future. So I came from40 years ago. I will take you back to 40 years ago to save agent K"


End file.
